guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dakk/Skills
Is there any reason for creating another Dakk page? --Xeeron 00:45, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'd also ask why there are Trainer/Skills pages popping up for various Skill Trainers when the exact same information is already listed on their respective trainer pages (in addition to the trainer skill summary page)... --Razorfish 00:58, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The trainer skill summary page does not contain this information, it just pulls the data from the "Trainer/Skills" pages. Therefore if you delete these pages then the summary page will be nothing but broken links. I would suggest that the "Trainer" pages (Dakk for example) should just have their picture and any information about them (location, history if any is known, etc...) and then at the bottom a link to the skills page, something like this: ::For a list of skills offered by Dakk see Dakk/Skills. ::Or something to that effect. --Rainith 01:37, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Thanks for clarifiying. I did not know that Dakk/Skills was needed for the summary page. Actually I am happy with the individual trainer pages containing the information, but that would be something for the Talk:Main Page Scattered vs Overview discussion. --Xeeron 01:42, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Gah! I forgot the categories, I think that was the main reason. The categories go in the main (Dakk) page. i.e. Category:NPCs Category:Dwarves Category:Skill Trainers, etc... not on the individual skill trainer pages (Dakk/Skills), otherwise the summary page would be in each of those categories. At least that is what I was told. --Rainith 01:45, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::The reason why I created all those Trainer/Skills pages was to use them as "modules" both on the individual trainer page as well as the trainer locations overview, without having redundacy. Have a look at the code of trainer locations and you'll see what I mean. It works quite nicely. :) :::::Having said that ... Dakk is the only trainer that I think could go without a /Skills page. Having 1 sentence on that page is unnecessary. --Tetris L 01:53, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I just read through the discussion again and want to point out that the individual trainer pages also link to the Trainer/Skills pages, not only the trainer overview! For example have a look at the code of Firstwatch Sergio and you'll see it. --Tetris L 01:59, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::Ah, I was unaware of that. I agree that it works well. This would also allow people 2 ways of searching for the info, thru the Categories and the Summary page. I would like to do something like this with the collectors, but I already have two things I want to work on first. :::::::As for Dakk's skill page, I think you should put every skill that he offers on that page. ;) --Rainith 02:01, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::::*Nod*, I didn't realize that the Trainer/Skills pages were used in that manner since they didn't use to be that way about a month ago, but in that case, useful to know that this information is being modularized. --Razorfish 05:00, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) I know each campaign's trainers only offer core and same-campaign skills, it's still worth saying "core and Prophecies" here rather than saying just "all non-elites." --68.142.14.19 07:07, 31 July 2006 (CDT)